Annie
by DaCow Takao
Summary: Hilary is slowly slipping away from him, how can he make her last days memorable? [KaixHilary OneShot]


_Annie_

**_DaCow Takao_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Blahblahblah" - Talking

_"blahblahblah"-_ Lyrics

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, nor do I own Vanessa Carlton's song 'Annie'.

* * *

_"Watch her as she flew, deep within the blue._

_A day out from the county ICU."_

A pale, softly shaking hand reached to hold the one next to it, a thin smile reaching the lips of the owner's face. The brunette smiling took in a deep breath of the fresh air, as the crimson eyed boy next to her watched, sorrow pinging at his heart as he watched her.

"Oh, Kai, do you see that bird?"

The feathery voice drifted through the air softly; barely audible over the afternoon chatter of the park they were at. A Cardinal and Blue Jay flew by, along with an assortment of other birds. The brunette watched the animals, glad they were able to live their lives to the fullest, and not be kept up in a hospital room all the time.

"Yeah, it's beautiful Hil," Kai answered, he forced himself to sound cheerful, how would he live with making the last days of his girlfriends life horrible by being stubborn?

Hilary glanced up at Kai, eyes shimmering with happiness, before a short fit of raspy coughing penetrated through the seemingly perfect scene.

_"There is nothing you can do, someone gently says to you."_

Kai frowned," Maybe it'll just be best to go back?"

Brunette hair swayed as Hilary shook her head defiantly," No. I'm ok."

Crimson eyes softened once more, it would be cruel to take these few moments away from her anyways.

_"The doctors say that now it won't be long._

_I try and live up to the moment, and hope that I don't blow it."_

Hilary's smile came back onto her face when Kai stopped protesting. She stood up, hand still gripping Kai's.

"C'mon, let's walk."

He couldn't say no to her, so Kai relentlessly followed Hilary. As they walked down a path, trees lining either side, and beyond the trees were fields of grass, kids playing soccer in one. Coming upon the ending of the path, they found a gazebo, pretty decorations and lights keeping it lightly lit as the sky turned darker, a few couples dancing slowly inside as a violin player played near by. Hilary motioned for Kai to come dance with her. Forcing a small smile onto his face, Kai allowed himself to be lead through the small crowd, as they got to their spot, Hilary put her arms around Kai's neck, as he placed his on her waist.

_"What is it in me she hears?_

_There is just a song she likes, little arms around my neck._

_And a dying girl whispers into my ear."_

The two slowly walked away from the gazebo about a half an hour later, Hilary trying to catch her breath from all the activity. They made it to Kai's car, where they got in, Hilary staring at Kai with gracious eyes, before managing to whisper two words to him.

"Thank you."

_"Tell me, can you feel it?_

_I've been keeping company with a ghost._

_She comes to me like a piece of summer._

_She comes to me on the days I needed it most."_

Kai now stood outside the door of Hilary's room in the hospital, looking in as the doctor spoke to her. As the doctor finished speaking, Hilary nodded weakly, even as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. Hilary's parents rushed over to her and hugged their daughter, not bothering to hide the tears streaming down their own faces, as the doctor left the room, a frown on his face.

_"Well summer dies, and nothing lasts forever._

_And your so fine girl, the way you stand up to your fears."_

After her parents left the room, Kai entered and sat down on the chair next to Hilary's bed. She leant over and placed her head on his shoulder, body gently shaking as she let out sobs, every time giving her more pain.

"I'll miss you."

_"Summer dies and it's just moments we have together._

_I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years."_

Kai patted her on the back, rubbing his hand in small circular motions, trying to sooth her.

_"For you and I, Oh Annie._

_More to life then trying to survive, Oh Annie."_

Hilary lay in her bed, the heart monitor next to her slowly beeped in a rhythmic tune, as Kai held onto her hand, fearing the time the comforting noise stopped.

_"Stronger then the hands that holds you._

_You sing along to the song on the radio."_

Hilary's closed eyes slowly opened, staring up at Kai. A faint trace of a sweet smile crept onto her pale face, as she whispered her departing words to her lover.

_"If I drank too much and I am wreckless,_

_Just this once could you forgive me?_

_I hold onto the days gone by."_

Tears finally formed in crimson eyes, even as a smile graced his lips. The sound of the rhythmic beating stopped, and turned into a long screeching noise. Doctors came into the room, brushing Kai aside in their rush. After a few minutes, one of the doctors stated the time of death, as a blue haired teen left the room.

_"Tell me now can you feel it?_

_I can't keep this all to myself._

_She's elegant, and she means it._

_Years for you and I, Oh Annie._

_More to life then trying to survive, Oh Annie."_

Kai stood silently, dressed in a black suit. Others around him wept, as Hilary's body was laid into the ground, so she could forever and eternally sleep peacefully. Someone nearby whispered to their children," Even as she's gone, she'll always live on. Through her acts of kindness and her presence, she'll never die."

_"I'll keep my fingers crossed always for you."_

_

* * *

_

Well, I hope it wasn't too bad, it was sort of a sudden idea that came to me...

**_- DaCow Takao_**


End file.
